Turn of Events- redone
by snowskull123
Summary: One of the team is taken as a host, and everyone struggles with the consequences. But then a group of aliens decides to take over the SGC, and the team is forced to put aside their differences and work together to save themselves and their home. In this AU story, the main difference is that Daniel is Danielle.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Unwilling Host**

Sam had once heard a phrase uttered one time at the SGC. She herself thought it was quite ridiculous, until perhaps her second year at the SGC. Now, in her fifth year, she adamantly argued that it was Stargate Command's motto.

"The universe is our playground."

The phrase was small, short, and seemingly childish, but she had grown to like it. Every week Sam ventured out into the universe, unknowing, oblivious, and with an almost childlike curiosity. The universe was where she worked. It was her job, but instead of dreading going to work, she loved it. It was a simply incredible place. They learned, grew, and even scraped their knees an inordinate amount of times while in it. The universe was her playground.

Still, every playground had bullies.

And Sam was being chased by approximately twenty of them at the moment.

"Sir! We're at a dead end! The Jaffa have the entrance covered. The only way out is to shoot our way out!" Sam dove behind one of the golden pillars that lined the wall, narrowly avoiding a staff blast.

"Worst day EVER!" The colonel broke cover from his own pillar to fire on the Jaffa.

"Maybe if-" Sam was drowned out by the distorted cry of a dying Goa'uld. Sam risked a look back and was met with the sight of the female Goa'uld falling off her throne that was sitting at the back of the room, having been hit with an errant staff blast. Friendly fire's a bitch. Danielle, who was nearest, started to crawl back toward her.

"Cover me!"

The remaining members of the team turned and fired on the Jaffa all at once, forcing them to retreat to the cover of the hallway. With the colonel and Teal'c covering the entrance, Sam turned to watch Dani reach a hand out to check the host's pulse. As she pressed two fingers gently on her neck, the host's eyes snapped open and stared widely at Danielle.

"Please," She croaked weakly, her voice missing the telltale vibration of a Goa'uld, "take-" Her words were choked off when her mouth opened wide and, after a short moment of silence, Sam's memory kicked in, but too late.

"NO!" Sam lunged forward, ignoring the battle raging on behind her. She felt something suddenly ram into her arm and Sam was shoved into the wall, fire raging up her arm. She managed to prop herself up, desperately ignoring her singing nerves, and was just in time to watch the Goa'uld fling itself out of it's previous host's mouth, and force it's way into Dani's. She stumbled back, her mouth opening and closing helplessly, until her jaw snapped shut. Her eyes flared golden.

"DANIELLE! No, no! Dani please!" Sam begged as she vaguely heard the colonel fire behind her and saw out of the corner of her eye him scrambling over. The colonel did a quick scan, and, as Danielle did not seem outwardly injured, came straight to Sam.

"Carter! Hey, you alright? Carter!"

Sam blinked, coming out of her shock enough to spot the zat strapped to her leg. She plunged her arm down, crying out as the fire reignited in her arm. Sam's fingers closed around the zat and found the hidden button. The zat activated with a familiar metallic noise and sent a blue net of electricity flying Danielle, or the Goa'uld's, way. Colonel O'Neill, unaware of Dani's current state, yelled an explicative as the Goa'uld crumpled to the ground.

"Shit, Carter! What was that for?"

"She…" Her voice came out hoarse and quiet. She cleared her throat roughly, "She, she's a Goa'uld. Dani's a Goa'uld, sir." The air temperature seemed to drop ten degrees with Sam's statement. Still, they were in battle mode, and nobody could afford to stop now. Sam and the Colonel retook their places, but this time favoring the fact that Danielle was… incapacitated.

"T, Dani's been taken by a snake. Grab her, and let's get the hell out of dodge!"

Teal'c, although he seemed a little shocked, nodded his compliance and quickly made his way to Dani as the colonel and Sam laid down cover fire. Colonel O'Neill signaled to move forward, and she stealthily slipped out of her niche in the wall and slid along the chamber, pressing herself against the area where the doorframe would be. She gave Colonel O'Neill a nod and raised her gun. Sam's CO supplied a burst from his P90, and she stuck the muzzle of her gun out the door, firing off a long string of bullets. As a staff blast flung right by her, she jerked back from the opening of the door and saw that the colonel had come up to the other side of the door, still firing. As the wining of zats and staff blasts ceased, Colonel O'Neill stopped his steady stream of bullets, clicking in another magazine. For a moment, the team all enjoyed the blessed sound of silence. However, they could not stop for long. With Teal'c carrying their unconscious archaeologist, they made their way quickly and silently through the seemingly endless complex until they happened across the rings. The guard Jaffa were easy to eliminate, only requiring two shots from Sam's zat. As the colonel and Teal'c crowded inside the rings, she pressed the correct sequence of buttons and dove into the rings just as they whooshed upward, capturing the four of them and depositing them in a temple on the surface.

"Sir, the gate is about 5 minutes away from here." Sam quickly reloaded her weapon, and they headed out at a sprint, Sam hearing the familiar sound of rings activating behind her. She risked a glance behind and saw that there was a sizable armada of Jaffa sprinting after the team, steadily firing their weapons. She brought her gun up and fired at them, quickly having to stop and face forward to avoid tripping. The colonel and Sam traded off, each of them firing for a brief time and then letting the other shoot. Sam glanced over at Teal'c and Dani- or the Goa'uld- and saw that she was stirring. Sam quickly ripped into her pack and brought out a shot of sedative. Pushing herself to catch up to Teal'c, she pulled up next to him and held out the sedative.

"Teal'c!" He grabbed the sedative and pushed it into Dani's arm, forcing her to again fall into unconsciousness. Sam lost her balance just after handing him the sedative and tumbled forward, hitting the ground on her bad arm. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and she rolled into a standing position. They raced for the DHD and Sam dialed home faster than she ever thought she could. With the colonel firing on the approaching mob of Jaffa, Sam punched in the iris code into the GDO, signaling that they were under fire.

"GO!" The colonel screamed over at her. She sprinted into the event horizon, barreling out on the other side and tumbling ungracefully down the ramp. Sam was helped up by Janet and watched as Teal'c ran out of the stargate with Danielle in his arms. After about 2 seconds, the colonel was flung out of the gate, yelling at the gate technicians to close the iris. The trinium barrier grated shut, and multiple thuds were heard following the action. Sam turned her attention to Janet, who was trying to get her on a gurney.

"Janet." Her voice barely came out, so she tried again, "Janet!"

"Sam?" she glanced at her in concern, "What is it?"

Sam swallowed the sudden lump in her throat, "Um, Dani… Danielle's been taken by a Goa'uld. I zatted her, then gave her a 150 milligram sedative."

"What?" Janet froze for a moment, and so did everyone else who heard. But only for a second. Quickly, Janet went into full Dr. Fraiser mode, yelling orders and having them strap Danielle onto a gurney. They quickly carted her out of the gate room, followed by Teal'c, the colonel, and Sam. The trip down to the infirmary was almost silent, everybody pondering what to do, when to do it, and how to process it. Janet was probably thinking back to Kawalsky, and hoping to contact the Tok'ra. Teal'c was probably wishing he could rip the Goa'uld of of Dani himself, and then rip it into tiny pieces. The colonel was probably thinking along the same lines as Teal'c, but also worrying about Dani's safety. As for Sam, she was shocked. Sam always thought of her team, her family, as untouchable. The Goa'uld couldn't catch them, and they couldn't hurt them (much). But, now Dani was taken. Dr. Danielle Jackson, her closest friend in the entire universe, was destroyed by a small, good for nothing, egotistical, narcissistic, back-stabbing snake. There was still hope, but, even if they could get to the Tok'ra, what about the IOA, NID, and the Trust? The IOA would want to interrogate the Goa'uld to get information. The NID would torture her and try to experiment on her, and the Trust would torture her to get information. Sam knew that it was the snake that would go through this, but Danielle would to. As the host, she experienced all the pain of the symbiote (parasite was a more appropriate description), and would suffer greatly with any of these options. No, Sam would not let Dani be taken by any of those cold-hearted bastards. She was her best friend, and Sam would protect Danielle with her life. And Sam had a feeling that Teal'c and the colonel would too. Nobody wouldn't get anywhere near her, Sam was sure of it.

"Major Carter? Follow me, please." Sam was jerked out of her reverie, and nodded her compliance, silently following the nurse. As she sat down on an empty bed and the nurse started to clean up her arm, Sam cleared her throat.

"Um, nurse? What is going to happen to Dani?" Sam was too tired to correct the nickname into the ore professional "Dr. Jackson".

The nurse smiled reassuringly and gently began to bandage her arm, "Well, she will have her blood taken and an MRI done. Dr. Fraiser will check for injuries, and then they will, with her still restrained, take her down to the cells. She will be locked securely in, and will have guards stationed outside. The new cells have a plastic front so the Goa'uld cannot switch hosts, and speakers so the person inside and the visitor can speak safely. She won't be harmed throughout any of this."

Sam sighed, her mind supplying the words, _Depends on your definition of harmed_, but she just thanked the nurse as she slid her arm into the standard blue sling and waited for her full post mission exam. After a few minutes, one colonel plopped himself down on the bed next to her's. Sam looked around, instinctively searching for her other teammates. Her head berated her quietly for scanning the area for Dani, but that didn't explain the absence of Teal'c.

"Sir, where's Teal'c?" Sam saw him startle slightly, a barely noticeable twitch, but almost 5 years of being on the same team had allowed her to see it for what it was.

"Oh, T? He's being allowed to stay with Dani-" His fists tightened on the bed sheet, "the Goa'uld for security."

Sam flinched and ducked her head, sucking in a shaky breath, feeling tears began to threaten. Oh, Dani… She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced up to see the colonel sitting beside her now, his hand resting on her good shoulder. It was probably quite inappropriate work behavior, but her best friend and the person he (secretly) loved was just taken by a Goa'uld. They both needed a little comfort. So they sat like that for a while, not talking, just sitting in quiet companionship. The gossips were probably buzzing (SG-1 was quite a closely knit team after all, and people wondered), but Sam didn't care. It was just two people, who were like family, giving comfort to each other. A sudden burst of movement by the door caught her attention, and she glanced up, breaking the spell. The colonel followed suit, and they both stood up. His hand momentarily tightened on her shoulder, and he let go, taking a few steps forward to better analyze the situation. A still unconscious Dani was being wheeled out of the infirmary, soon to be placed into one of the newly modified holding cells. Sam saw his shoulders rise as he took in a sharp breath, and he turned away from the scene, missing the regal nod that Teal'c sent their way. It was her turn to comfort, and she put a hand gently on her CO's arm.

"Sir, we have to get checked out by Janet, then we're off to the debriefing."

He nodded and she removed her hand. They made our way over to where Janet was waiting, and Sam sighed.

If the universe was her playground, then she had lost her playmate.

! #$%^&amp;*

**NOTE: So, there is the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and, even if you didn't, please review and tell me why. Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again. And here is the second chapter as promised. As always, I own nothing. And before you start reading- I'm going to answer a few questions asked.

Anthropos Agnostos:

1) Yes, they will still be part of the plot. The general plot will stay the same but I will only try and make the story better.

2) I wrote the original story quite a while ago, and then when I recently read over it I was horrified, so, in short, yes I am going to get rid of all the dead end plots and things like that.

3) And I am probably going to cut the Russians out of the story, but if I don't then yes I am giving them real names.

4) I am not sure about my other stories. I do have three options though. One, I will scrap them and hand them to someone else who wants to finish them. Two, I will reboot them. Or three, I will just stop making them and only focus on The Burdens of a Miracle Worker and Turn of Events- redone.

! #$%^&amp;*

Danielle stood still. Not because she wanted to, not because she felt like she had to, but because she was forced to. There were no other options. She simply couldn't move.

And it scared the hell out of her.

She could anticipate that her heart would start to pound, sweat would start to form on her brow, and that she would start to breath less evenly. Yet, none of these things happened. Nothing happened at all.

Then she sat down. But she didn't. Danielle didn't think to sit down, she did't want to sit down or even have to. She was forced to.

She wasn't breathing. She could feel her chest moving up and down with the rhythm of her breaths, but she wan't breathing.

Then she heard it. A voice. It was soft and comforting. But it was forced. Danielle could hear that much. Dani was trained to hear it, her ears tuned to the sounds of false words. These weren't false but the tone was.

_**"Danielle Jackson. It is nice to meet you."**_

Dani tried looking around for the noise but she couldn't. She sighed. But… she didn't.

_**"Danielle, I am in your mind."**_

She was a linguist. And yet, she couldn't see a way to communicate with… with this voice while she was immobilized like this. So she said nothing.

**"Danielle, you may think of what you must say, and I shall hear."**

Being skeptical, at least a little bit, was in the job description. Yet, she could see no other option. She was again forced into complying.

_"Who are you?"_

**_"My name is Nathifa."_**

Danielle thought on that for a minute, but could think of no one by that name. So she tried again, asking a question that she had never before asked in her life before the stargate program.

"What are you?"

"I am a symbiote."

Danielle's mind began to race at that. She put two and two together. Somehow, someplace, she had acquired this symbiote. She was in a cell. At the SGC. That meant she was an enemy. The Tok'ra used the term symbiote. However, Danielle had been label an enemy. That meant… Goa'uld.

If she could, she would hyperventilate. That would be the answer for everything. She couldn't move, she could hear a voice, she was unable to do anything herself. She was a host. An unwilling host.

_"__How…"_

_**"My host was killed by Jaffa."**_

_"Get… just… get out. Get out now! Leave me the hell alone!"_

No, no no. This could not be happening. It couldn't. It just couldn't. It never could. Nothing like this had happened since Kawalsky. Nothing at all. Snake free. But now… now it had happened here. The threat had hit home.

**_"I cannot, Danielle. I shall give you control, though."_**

Cold swept through her. She shivered. Actually shivered. Her. Danielle Jackson.

She stood up.

"No…" She muttered, "No, this is, this isn't right. What are you doing? What's your angle?" She cried out to the empty room, clawing at the back of her neck and pacing.

_**"I am Tok'ra."**_

"No, no. It's a trick. It has to be! You're tricking me!" She started hyperventilating, "This isn't right! It's not right." Sweat tricked down her forehead, "What are you doing? Why? Why are you doing this?"

**_"Danielle, calm down."_**

"No!" She shrieked, "No, you can't make me. Don't make me!" Her yells turned into pleads, "Don't make me. Get out, please just get out!' She slammed the side of her fist against the wall, "Get out!"

**_"Calm down, Danielle. You have to stay calm."_**

"No! Just get out! Please get out!" Her voice cracked into a sob and tears poured down her face, "Just get out! Please-" She sobbed again, sliding down the wall, "Get out."

**_"_****_It's alright."_**

Danielle held back another sob and wiped the back of her hand across her tear-streaked face, lifting her glasses slightly. She realized her vision was strangely bent. Blurry. She snatched her glasses off her face and the world came into full focus. The snake had healed her eyes. She didn't need glasses any more. She had needed them her entire life, since she was a small child. The realization came with fresh tears as they spilled down her cheeks, leaving stinging trails behind them. She was silent this time, letting the tears drip onto the floor with a strangely soothing splat noise.

"Who are you really?" Dani whispered brokenly.

_**"I am a Tok'ra. I was undercover."**_

Dani shook her head, her strained hair tie finally snapping and letting her slightly curly hair fall loose, "You're lying."

**_"I am not."_**

"I don't believe you."

The voice fell silent, and Danielle bit her lip and fought the urge to cry. Cry for help, for her team, for anyone. Danielle curled her knees up to her chest and settled her head on top of them.

A single tear streaked down her face, "I- I don't believe you."

She stayed that way for a while, saying nothing at all. The… thing didn't say anything either, and Dani was just fine with that.

The Goa'uld were an ever-present threat. And now she had one imbedded in her mind. It had free access to all of her knowledge and thoughts. Everything. It was also quite clever, trying to trick her into believing it was a Tok'ra. She refused to fall for it. And yet… Dani could feel her curiosity peaking. She had to know.

"If you're a Tok'ra…" Dani moistened her lips, "Prove it."

**_"How would you suggest I do that?"_**

"If I can get the attention of the guard and have them bring a symbiote tank down here, you release me, go into the tank, and we can give you back to the Tok'ra."

_**"I cannot."**_

"Well why the hell not? You're refusing to drop your Tok'ra facade, and yet you won't release an unwilling host."

**_"I… it is complicated."_**

"Try me." Danielle snarled.

**_"When my host was shot, I was about to die. I would have died with her and I still have… unfinished business with my mission and the Tok'ra. I needed to survive."_**

"Unfinished business?"

**_"I have some information about Apophis I need to relay to the high council."_**

"Ok, continue."

_**"So I transfered to you in haste-" **_

She could feel her heart start to pound. She could see it, see it all. The dim chamber, Sam and Jack yelling in the background over the constant, rattling fire of the P-90s. A twisted, double-toned yell that scratched at her ears and made her wince. What came from the duel tone was never good. But she turned, looking at the falling host. She ran over, yelling something about covering her. The answering rattles of guns told her that they heard. She could feel the heaviness of her steps vibrating up her legs, her heart pounding in her ears in syntonization with her steps. She saw the host. When she spoke there were no double tones. It was just a human woman. She said words that Dani could barely make out as she focused on the way she twitched, the way she acted. She was uncomfortable. And then her mouth opened and Dani saw the reason for her discomfort. The symbiote shot out of her, writhing and squirming. It came toward Dani. She could hear the ear-splitting shriek, the arched fins, spread in a show of dominance. Danielle's worst nightmare had come alive, haunting her no longer in her dreams, but in her waking hours. She could feel it as it went into her. Pain begin and she felt like screaming, but she couldn't. She might hear the double tone in her voice. The vibration that brought millions across the universe to their knees. The voice that always seemed to find her, no matter when or where. You can't hide from nightmares, Danielle had learned that lesson long ago, but she was learning that maybe you couldn't hide from your fears either.

_**"-and then I was knocked unconscious."**_

Danielle could feel her frustration bubbling up and she shook off her vision. Memories could wait, this could not, "So what? Why can't you let me go?"

**_"Because the process was completed by muscle memory. I was unconscious, and when I blended with you it was my primal responses that guided me. My survival instances, not my actual sense."_**

"Get to the point…" She began to feel nervous, her heart beats pulsing increasingly irregularly.

_**"Originally, if I was a Goa'uld-"**_

"Still haven't ruled that out yet."

**_"-If I was a Goa'uld, I would have blended for survival. That means not being able to be removed."_**

"But if you claim to be Tok'ra then-"

"My primal instances took over while I was unconscious! I had no choice in the matter. If I am removed, it will kill us both."

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Danielle could feel the pressure bearing down on her, pressing her farther into the cold, grey wall. A piece of hair drifted over into her line of sight, but she didn't care. The hair could be fixed. This could not. If Nathifa was a Tok'ra, maybe it wouldn't be as horrible as it possibly could be, but as a Goa'uld she would be considered an atrocity. Dani had spent her entire time in the program fighting to destroy the atrocities that threatened her planet and her universe. Yet, it seemed that the universe had a need for karmic revenge, only instead of dishing it out to the "bad guys" it decided that she needed some extra misery in her life.

Of course, if it turned out that she wasn't a complete atrocity and was hosting a Tok'ra, then life would be better. So many people hated or were starting to hate the Tok'ra, and those people included almost the entire base as well as her team. If Nathifa could not be removed without the consequence of death, how could she ever return to normal? She couldn't. Her life would be twisted beyond repair, thrown into a state of anarchy and chaos. Danielle's team was her family. Still, she could see them pushing her away, everyone pushing her away, because she was a host.

Either way was a loose-loose situation.

Either way, her life as she knew it was over.

! #$%^&amp;*

A/N: For those of you about to review, I thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello again, I'm back after what is probably the longest break in the history of breaks. So, to make up for my absence I am going to post three chapters this time. As always, I own nothing. Enjoy!

#$%^&amp;

Teal'c came to a stop in the doors of the commissary and scanned the room, spotting O'Neill and Major Carter sitting at a table near the center of the jam packed room. He walked over to the line and was reaching to pile his plate with corn dogs, but paused. His appetite had appeared to be gone. He didn't feel the need or the energy to think in-depth into this revelation, so he simply grabbed a small slice of apple pie, a jello bowl, and a pudding cup, walking over to his teammates' table.

He sat down and slid his desserts into the center of the table, he himself pulling the chocolate pudding cup and a spoon closer to him. He dipped the spoon in without a word and begin the process of devouring his dessert, ignoring the fact that he felt no need to consume any food. When his spoon scraped the bottom of the plastic container, he set it down and glanced up at Major Carter and O'Neill. Major Carter seemed to be digging into her jello with slight enthusiasm but still with a downcast air about her. O'Neill was currently in the process of prodding his pie with a spoon and looking lost.

"Major Carter, I apologize." said Teal'c.

She looked up with a surprised look, "What for?"

"I procured the red colored jello instead of the preferred blue jello."

The smile on her face, however small, was a great improvement to her emotional state.

"It's still delicious. Thank you."

He tilted his head in her direction then glanced at O'Neill, frowning slightly as he saw the man hadn't even registered their conversation.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

He glanced up after quite a few moments, "Ya?"

"Have you completed the devouring of your dessert?"

A smirk slithered it's way onto O'Neill's face, "Ya, T, I have."

"Then we shall talk."

Both of his teammates froze. Teal'c ignored them.

"Danielle Jackson is now an unwilling host to a false god. The Tok'ra will contact us soon, and remove this parasite. There is no need to fear for her."

Teal'c knew what he said was the truth, and he believed it with every single fiber in his being. Danielle Jackson would pull through. It was not a guess or an estimation, it was fact.

"Teal'c-"

"There is no argument, O'Neill. Once the Tok'ra contact us, this situation will be resolved without conflict."

Usually when Teal'c said such an upbeat sentence, O'Neill would gasp and declare that he was "jinxing them". It unnerved the Jaffa greatly to see O'Neill simply nod and say nothing, but it was still better then the blank and distant stare that had previously plagued his visage.

There was silence, which Teal'c would have normally deemed "blessed" but in this case it came with hurt and fear he did not have any desire to encounter.

The pressing quiet that had come upon the group was unceremoniously shattered by the klaxons wailing in alarm. Teal'c stood up and raised an eyebrow pointedly at his two teammates, who scrambled into standing positions and followed Teal'c to the control room. The journey took only a minute at most, and they were just in time to hear the screeching and sliding of metal as the iris slid open. Two Tok'ra figures stepped into the confines of the SGC.

Teal'c indulged himself in a small smile.

Everything would be fine.

#$%^&amp;

A/N: So, very short but I needed a quick filler chapter. Please review, criticize, and suggest!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As promised, the next chapter up and ready. I own nothing.

#$%^&amp;

Sam had declared the day "The Day From the Deepest Pits of Hell".

A long and non-catchy name, but it suited her mood well.

The briefing room was cold. But when she put her jacket on it was hot. The only way that she could moderate herself for the perfect temperature was to have one arm out of her jacket and one arm in. And that just looked ridiculous.

The only good thing about the briefing room was the comfortable chairs. So when Sam usually had a briefing that she was dreading, she could at least take comfort in the fact that the chairs were nice.

At the moment, the chairs felt like rocks. The most uncomfortable rocks you could ever imagine.

Sam blamed it on the universe. The universe had screwed them over far too many times for her to simply brush it off. No, it had crossed the line of "slightly irritating" and it was long past the line of "making life miserable of purpose". When it had finally stopped growing in irritation, it settled on being classified as "just plain bitchy".

How dare the universe curse them? How dare it implant Danielle with a symbiote? How dare it do anything to harm the people she loved?

Sam had settled on cussing the universe out silently for the atrocious deeds it committed when the Tok'ra walked through the door.

One was Anise.

The other was someone she didn't know.

"Hello." Freya, strangely, was the one to greet them, "We attempted to come as quickly as possible."

"Hey." Colonel O'Neill raised an eyebrow, his mood seeming considerably more upbeat then before their little dessert break with Teal'c, "Would you mind introducing us to your pal here?"

Freya raised an eyebrow right back at him, perfecting the you-are-incredibly-stupid-but-i'm-not-going-to-say-that-to-your-face look, "This is Eytan and his symbiote Tarik. He is my temporary partner."

"Your partner as in… you know-" The colonel made some awkward gestures between the two Tok'ra, "Or just…"

There was the look again. Freya glanced at Eytan, then back at Sam's commanding officer, "As in we work together, colonel."

"Ah."

Eytan turned to General Hammond with a beseeching look on his face, "I would request that we get started immediately. Have you determined who the symbiote is? Goa'uld or one of our's? We are to understand that something similar to this has happened before with…" He consulted his tabled quickly, "Major Carter and Jolinar."

Sam nodded, ignoring the fact that Jolinar was always a touchy subject for her for the sake of Dani, "Yes."

"We had one operative on the planet you visited but she was slightly untrustworthy." Freya broke in softly.

Janet, whom Sam had just noticed was present, twirled her chair around slightly to more fully face Freya, "And what does slightly untrustworthy mean exactly?"

"It means that-" Eytan was cut off by Freya.

"We are sorry, but that is not of importance at the moment. We will inform you at a more convenient time, but at the moment we would like to interrogate her immediately."

The tension in the air was tangible. The imminent refusal of this demand most definitely not helping the emotions running rampant throughout the room. Sam sifted through her brain for way to diffuse tension, none coming to mind. So, she thought, if you can't make it better, then make it worse.

"We can't do that, sorry." Even as she said it, Sam knew perfectly well that she did not sound sorry at all.

Sam had been expecting the eyes of Freya to flash, announcing the sudden intercession of Anise, but she still flinched when it happened. Eytan put a hand on her shoulder and she glared at him for a moment before stepping back. Sam's eyebrows nearly disappeared under her hair line at Anise's sudden acquiescence to the logic of others. She snapped her attention to the other Tok'ra, Eytan, who was speaking.

"Nathifa is a bit of a loose cannon." Sam noticed the slight smile on his face at the woman, or symbiote's, name and titled her head as he continued. "She, uh, the thing, or should I say person, who mostly keeps her in line is her host Sylvia who is a very logical and rational. Even so, Nathifa still takes a number of extremely risky and dangerous risks to complete her goals. Most of the time her risks are unapproved or have been outright rejected by the council. She is extremely kind, but she is quite the daredevil, and many Tok'ra do not like her because of this, including Freya and Anise."

Sam nodded, "Thank you, Eytan." She stared at Anise pointedly for a moment, then turned back to Eytan, "And, If you would like, I can escort you down to her cell." She suddenly was reminded of the general and glanced at him, "If that's okay with you, sir."

He nodded, "It is. And I don't have to remind you of how important this is."

Sam shook her head. "No sir." She stood up and gestured to Eytan. "Let's go."

He nodded, and after a quick discussion with Anise, he walked with her while Anise stayed in the briefing room with the others.

Sam was silent as she walked, letting the bland grey corridors pass by her, letting her memory lead her. She didn't let her mind wander, forcing herself to firmly stay in reality. She couldn't think about Dani right now. Not with the pending interrogation. Not with the possibility, the hope, that Dani could be a Tok'ra dangling in front of her. Not with the fear that her best friend was a Goa'uld, battling with her. She had to stay focused. She needed to be objective.

But that was one hell of a task that she wasn't sure she was up to.

As she walked along, Eytan and her received some strange looks, which was completely normal for a Tok'ra to receive. Yet, there was a new look among them, and it wasn't directed at Eytan. It was directed at her. Pity. It was pity, she suddenly realized, and she hated it. People should not pity her. If Dani was a Tok'ra she would be released immediately. If she was a Goa'uld, then, no doubt after countless interrogations, she would also be freed. There was nothing to fear.

She still did, though.

There was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it only worsened was the two of them stepped on the elevator, getting closer and closer to Sam's best friend, or what was left of her.

_Stop._ Sam thought to herself._ Don't be morbid, Carter._

But she couldn't help it. As the elevator doors slid open and she lead Eytan down the hallway with the cell block, her thoughts continued to degrade further and further into morbidness.

She stopped in front of a guard, asking him to open the door for her. He, in turn, slid his ID card through the designated slot and the light above it blinked from red to green, the door clicking open.

"Okay, here we go." Sam said.

She felt stingily like she was walking to her execution, and as she and Eytan stepped through the door and turned to look at the cell containing a certain brunette, a gasp came from inside it. A voice hissed through the room, like a deadly whisper carried on the wind.

"It's _you_."

#$%^&amp;

A/N: So, one more chapter after this. Please review, criticize, and suggest!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Final chapter this week, and I swear I will try my best to get one up next week. Also, a warning, I did this chapter extremely quickly and very late at night, so it might not be the best. I may come back and edit it later. As always, I own nothing. Enjoy!

#$%^&amp;

Danielle had decided that ignoring her problems was the best way to go.

Sure, she knew that wouldn't help in the long run, but it sure as hell helped right now, and now she was when she really needed it. She didn't need to be thinking at the moment. If she thought, she could feel… it. Her. Nathifa. Whatever. It didn't matter what Dani called the symbiote. The only thing that mattered was that Dani could feel her. She could pick up on thoughts and memories and emotions. They were mysterious and jumbled and mixed, but they were still there.

Danielle wanted nothing to do with them.

So, she stopped thinking. She stopped thinking about how the back of her throat hurt from earlier that day, how her head was swirling with a consciousness that was not her own, and how her glasses had been abandoned and yet she could see better then she ever had in her entire life. She just stared at the ant slowly making its way up the side of her cell and ignored every single one of her damned problems. That is, until _they_ arrived.

Dani heard the footsteps as they stopped outside the door the the holding cells. She didn't move her gaze from the grey wall, but she heard them. They stopped in front of the door, briefly talking to the guards in words that, despite her now improved hearing, Danielle couldn't make out. Then the door clicked, and a moment later opened.

Dani focused in on the noise, her head pounding harder then it already was with the effort. She wasn't used to hearing this… detailed. But she managed it, focusing on how, just barely, she could make out the heartbeats of the two people close to her. It was unnerving, and it made her head swirl and pound even harder, so she stopped. Dani felt herself let go of the sound and come back to normalcy. Then she looked over. Sam was there. And he was there too.

Eytan and Tarik.

She gasped, a flood of memories invading her mind. She shut her eyes, screaming internally for Nathifa to stop it, for her to stop the tide of blurry memories Dani was inadvertently picking up. She begged and tried to push it away. She didn't want them. She didn't want to know Nathifa or her memories.

Over the last few hours, Dani had, despite her continuous attempt to stop thinking, figured something out. Whenever the symbiote… Nathifa… felt a strong thought or emotion in conjunction with a memory, Dani heard it. Not clearly, but she heard it all the same. Sam had never mentioned that happening with Jolinar while she was still alive, but Dani figured that if Sam could see Jolinar's memories when she was dead, then why couldn't a host see a symbiote's memories when the symbiote was still alive? It made sense. The symbiote could see the host's memories, that had been proven relentlessly by the Goa'uld, so it was an easy conclusion that it worked that other way around too.

Nathifa had been silent and hadn't even budged since Dani had broken down, but now she finally acted, reeling in her emotions and memories as Dani stood up and faced the two people standing in front of her, only separated by a strengthened plastic wall.

A few incidents ago, General Hammond had finally given in and ordered new and improved holding cells. There were four of them total in the room, two on each side. They were built of all grey cement other them the front, which was a strong, bullet proof plexiglass like material. There was a speaker in each cell that was always turned on, unless circumstances warranted otherwise, and a small hatch that food could be put through. In the cell there was only a toilet and a cot, but it was enough.

**_"His name is Eytan. He can validate the fact that I'm a Tok'ra." _**Nathifa said, the voice echoing in Danielle's mind.

_"You know him well."_ It wasn't a question. It was an understatement. If Dani was modest or prudish in any way, like most Americans were, she would have blushed beet red at the memories Nathifa had of him.

_**"Yes."**_

Danielle blinked, looking up at her two visitors, only a few seconds having passed since they had stopped in front of her cell. With a trained eye, she counted the nervous ticks that Sam was displaying at the moment. Her best friend was anxious. Very.

The blonde cleared her throat. "I'm Major Samantha Carter."

Dani nearly sat back down and cried. "Sam." She murmured. "Sam it's me."

Sam's eyes flickered between hope and steel. Then Eytan stepped up.

"Major." He nodded to her. "Let Tarik and I handle this."

She glanced at Dani one more time, then nodded, taking a small step back. Danielle sighed, tracking her best friend for a brief moment. Danielle, at this point, was nearly 100 percent sure that Nathifa was a Tok'ra and not a Goa'uld, and that lifted a weight off her shoulders that was almost immeasurable. It would only take a few seconds to prove to Sam and Eytan then that she was actually a Tok'ra, and then she was free. But… was she? If Nathifa was telling the truth then she was stuck with her for the rest of her life. That thought was absolutely terrifying, to say the least. a small voice in the back of her mind (not Nathifa) reminded her that she had already hashed this out, but Dani couldn't help but do it again.

What if her team rejected her? What if she couldn't go back to normal, or even close to normal? What if everything changed?

Eytan took a step forward, straightening his desert uniform. Dani broke off her thoughts and focused on him. She decided to make the first move.

"Eytan. Tarik. It's been a while." She said.

He gasped, his lips parting slightly. He cleared his throat. "May I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Oh, I probably should have introduced myself." Dani smiled dryly. "I'm Danielle Jackson. Seeing as I already know you in a strange way, call me Dani."

Eytan shuffled forward a bit, and Dani felt a tug in her gut. Not, she realized, caused by emotions, but by the naquada Dani was now equipped to sense in others.

"Would you mind if I called you Danielle instead?"

She studied him for a moment, glancing over his short dark hair and brown eyes. "Not at all."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken by Eytan. "Danielle, may I speak to… her?"

"To Nathifa?"

He swallowed. "Yes."

Dani swallowed, not quite ready to give up that kind of control. She wasn't currently trying to rip Nathifa out of her head with her bear hands, so that was a start, but Dani wasn't ready to surrender control. That took trust that Dani didn't have. Not at the moment, at least.

_"Danielle, if you don't want to, don't do it. It doesn't matter what he wants, only what you need." _The strong voice in her mind gave her strength, and Dani locked eyes with Eytan.

"I'm not comfortable with that right now." Dani said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Maybe later, but now I will answer any questions you have for Nathifa."

Eytan nodded and bowed his head briefly, and when he made eye contact again, Danielle knew it wasn't him.

"Tarik." Dani nodded.

He smiled. **"Danielle. I have a few questions for you."**

"Fire away."

**"Alright."** He said. **"How long has it been since Nathifa saw us?"**

Danielle would have to figure out how to use Tok'ra pronouns soon. She frowned slightly and waited for Nathifa to respond before relaying her answer.

"Seven months."

He nodded. **"And what is the code word used for emergencies?"**

This answer came quickly. "Fringe."

**"Okay. And what is the thing she always says before she ignores all orders and does anything she damn well pleases?"**

Dani swallowed as she got the answer, locking eyes with the Tok'ra and taking a breath. "The universe…" She cleared her throat and started again, stronger. "The universe is my playground."

A small smile graced his lips and he bowed his head, the switch from symbiote to host obvious. Eytan turned to Sam, the smile still present. "It's her. You're teammate is not a Goa'uld."

All the tension drained from Sam's face and she let out a sigh, smiling as she stepped forward, entering the code to open Danielle's cell. The plexiglass slid over, and Dani swallowed, stepping out as she heard the door shut behind her. She stood there for a few moments, doing nothing, before Sam folded her in a hug, both squeezing the life out of the other.

"Thank god you're okay, Dani." Sam murmured. "Everyone will be so relieved, the colonel especially."

The smile on Dani's face faltered at the mention of Jack. She hadn't thought about him specifically. He hated the Tok'ra. She was a Tok'ra now… as much as she hated to admit it. She wasn't sure how he would react to her now. If she was being truthful, she wasn't sure how anyone would react to her now. She only knew one thing for sure about her situation.

"Come on." Sam said. "Let's get you changed and down to the briefing room again."

The truth hurts.

#$%^&amp;

A/N: So, that's it for now. Again, very short, but I prefer to have a lot of shorter chapters then a few long ones. Please review, criticize, and suggest! Until next time.


End file.
